Find Goombario
Damemon wake up this wold with his new outfit Damemon: Huh? Where am I? Huh, what's with the outfit? Hmm, I guess I kinda like it. I wonder where I am? He went off and saw a Carnival Damemon: Wow! And he saw Toadsworth Toadsworth: Oh, Goombario why would you run off like this. I know he wants to have funny around here, but he can't just leave me all alone. He is my good student and I have make sure i can take care of him. Well, Toadsworth. It's time for you to find him. Damemon: Toadsworth? Wait, Gumdramon told me all about him. He approach him Damemon: Toadsworth? Toadsworth: Huh? Who are you? You should be here. Damemon: What? Why not? I just met you Toadsworth from my friend Gumdramon. Toadsworth: You know my name? That's very nice of you to call me that. But one more thing, you said Gumdramon met me? Did he? Damemon: Hm... Oh, I get it. Flashback has started Yen Sid: In the Sleeping Worlds, real time does not flow. Unless one restores the world by waking it from its slumber, it will stay locked in a dream forever. Thus, you may encounter familiar faces... But they are just figments of the dream. In actuality, they are sound asleep- trapped within a world that is also sleeping. What's more, whilst someone may no longer dwell in the real version of a world, dreams may paint a fuller picture, and restore what seems to be missing. Flashback has ended Damemon: So the real Toadsworth didn't get trapped in this world, so maybe... It's like the dream world's putting him back where he belongs. Toadsworth: Uh, pardon me, what are you talking about? Damemon: Nothing. It's great to meet you, Toadsworth. Toadsworth: Well, yes- it's great to meet you. Damemon: Hold on. Why did you say I need to get out of here? Toadsworth: Hmm... Oh, yeah. You see, this Carnival is a bad place, boys are making mess and turning themselves into evil. And I don't like it here. And now, Goombario just wondered off on his own. (Gasp) That's right. That why I know you names. Goombario told me. Damemon: He did? How come? Flashback has started Toadsworth: Goombario, why would ran off like this? Goombario: I'm so sorry, I was on my way to see you, but i want to to the circus with my friend. Toadsworth: Really? And what happen? Goombario: Well, I want go alone for the ride. Toadsworth: Are you sure? Ah! Goombario you gonna keep Lying forever. Goombario: I'm sorry, I won't lie again. Even though the Black Coat person told me about Damemon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Toadsworth: What? Goombario you cannot keep... Wait, it looks like you tell the truth. Right? Goombario: Of course I am. Then Rosalina appeared Both: Rosalina?! Rosalina: Goombario, why would keep Lying like this. You know what will happen if you have no feet. Goombario: I'm so sorry. Rosalina, I won't lie again. Rosalina: Good. And promise you won't do it. Goombario: I will. Rosalina: Now it's time for me to go. Bye. Goombario: Bye! She disappeared Flashback has ended Damemon: A Black Coat person? Toadsworth: Forget about him! If I don't find Goombario. He be in big trouble. Damemon: Okay, then let me help you find him. Toadsworth: You're helping us, finding him? Wonderful! Let's go. And one more thing, how did you know you're friend know Goombario? Damemon: Oh... Um... Guys! Look! I see him! They saw Goombario running around the Circus Toadsworth: Oh my, Goombario! Damemon: Come on. Toadsworth: Let's go! They went to find him and they found him Damemon: Goombario! There you are! Toadsworth worried about you, you should better- He turned into a Dream Eater Toadsworth: Yikes! Damemon: Dream Eaters! Damemon are fighting the Dream Eater and he finish them Damemon: Those Dream Eaters were pretending to be Goombario. So... Where is he? Toadsworth: Look! Up there at the top of the Tower! They saw him up there Damemon: Alright! Let's head up there! They went up there and found him Damemon: Whoa, Goombario. How did you get up here? Come on, let's go take you back home. Then he turned into a Dream Eater and Disappeared Toadsworth: Aw. Another Imposter. They saw Goombario going to the Tent Damemon: Toadsworth! Look, he's walking to the Carnival. Toadsworth: I think so... If he's the real one. Damemon: Don't give up. Let's go find him and quick. They went there and found him trapped in a Cage All: Toadsworth! Goombario: Toadsworth! Help! Toadsworth: He got Captured from them! We have to do something! Damemon: Don't worry. He went up and save him Damemon: Goombario, you're alright. Goombario: I'm okay. Damemon: And for now, you two better get out of here. They left, Damemon is fighting the Dream Eater and then a Digimon appeared Damemon: Huh? Who are you? And then Apocalymon appeared Damemon: Apocalymon!? Damemon: That's insane! Apocalymon: Oh my, a hollow creature that's managed to grow a heart. Just imagine that. Damemon: Goombario isn't anything for Nobodies. But if Goombario could be given one- shouldn't you be able to have a heart inside you, too? Apocalymon: (Chuckled) Maybe. However... Do not forget that you, your friends and yourself, are not so very different from us, Damemon. They disappear Damemon: How am I anything like a Nobody? I don't get it. He left the Carnival Damemon: Well, I hope they got home safe. Then he saw Rosalina Rosalina: Are you Damemon? Damemon: Well, yes. Rosalina: I'm Rosalina. Damemon: Oh. Goombario told me about you. Rosalina: Thank you. And I have something to tell you. Goombario and Toadsworth are going to find their friends who has been taken away. Damemon: What? Have you told Goombario and Toadsworth about it yet? Rosalina: I did. And when I told them their Friends are in the Toyland, from General Guy. Those two ran off to find them. And they are very determined to save them. Damemon: But that's crazy. I've have to find them! He went off to find them